


И тяни этот трос, пока ты не сдох

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Gen, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: У Гиллема и Тарра задание в Индонезии





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название — строчка из песни «Ol' Man River», которую в книге Джона Ле Карре поет Питер Гиллем. Несмотря на то, что в тексте действуют персонажи фильма, а не книги (в фильме Гиллем читает стихотворение, а не поет), автору показалось уместным использовать этот текст. Уж очень эта песня «про Гиллема».

— Просто доверьтесь мне, сэр, — сказал Тарр и зачем-то взял его за предплечье. 

Неизвестно, что было мокрее — ладонь Тарра или кожа Питера под рубашкой, только на рукаве остался след от пятерни. Питер покосился с омерзением.  
Впрочем, он сам себе был мерзок: вымокший от пота, с темными кругами под мышками, с грязными волосами и в идиотских сандалиях, которые казались просторнее, чем нужно, и при этом невыносимо терли.  
Разумеется, он вовсе не собирался доверяться Тарру. 

Но тот знал закоулки Кота куда лучше Питера. Знал, где можно поесть, где передохнуть, где взять такси. Еще, наверное, знал, где отираются скупщики краденного, сутенеры и торговцы наркотиками, он был настоящим кладезем подобных знаний, но Питера сейчас не интересовали сувениры, девочки и вещества.

Его вообще ничего не интересовало, он сходил с ума от жары, и мозг плавился в его черепной коробке, как масло на горячей лепешке. Но Тарр для чего-то вытащил его из докрасна раскаленного номера, где Питер лежал на полу в одной майке и пытался слушать радио, и повел в район колониальной застройки. Питер не очень понимал, зачем. Тарр говорил только: «Будет интересно, уж я вам обещаю» и «Доверьтесь мне, сэр», второе почему-то чаще. Наверное, чувствовал, что Питер идет за ним, как привязанный, и если не повторять успокаивающих мантр, выругается и тут же сбежит.

Какое-то время они постояли у беленой стены кафе «Батавиа», пережидая, должно быть, патрульную машину, которая затормозила у пешеходного перехода. Потом съели по маленькому острому шашлычку из креветок в палатке на углу, и у Питера в дополнение ко всем несчастьям разболелся живот. А потом Тарр потащил его затененными переулками одному богу ведомо, куда.

У Питера бы непременно кончилось терпение и он взбрыкнул бы, а там дело дошло и до драки, но они совершенно неожиданно остановились у старого двухэтажного дома с низкой дверью и вросшими с землю окнами, построенного, должно быть, еще голландцами.

Ничто не указывало на принадлежность домика какому-либо учреждению: ни таблички, ни гирлянды из фонариков и флажков, которые заменяли здесь вывески, — но и жилым его тоже назвать было нельзя. На то, что он вообще не заброшен, намекала только антенна на крыше, да тянущиеся в окно верхнего этажа провода. 

Тарр огляделся торопливо и хищно, а потом несколько раз коротко стукнул в пыльное стекло, используя какой-то замысловатый условный сигнал. В каменном нутре дома тут же послышались шаги. Дверь приоткрылась — и голый по пояс яванец пропустил внутрь Питера и Тарра.

Ход меж толстых штукатуренных стен вёл, оказывается, не в помещение, а в крошечный сад с эпилептически-яркими цветами и фонтаном. По саду порхали бабочки размером с ладонь, и от всего этого великолепия у Питера снова начала раскалываться голова.

Яванец окинул их быстрым и цепким взглядом. Он был невысокий и миловидный, но мышцы на голых руках выглядели крепкими, словно мотки медных проводов, и с него сталось бы при любом неверном движении вырвать Тарру кадык или сломать Питеру руку, чтобы не дать вытащить пистолет. Именно в этот момент Питер понял, что его привели в серьезное место и к серьезным людям. И что Тарр не солгал: похоже, это действительно будет интересно. Во всяком случае, впервые за несколько месяцев Питер всерьез почувствовал азарт.

— Госпоже доложено о вашем приходе, она ожидает, — сказал яванец, с поклоном открывая перед ними еще одну дверь, на этот раз уже в дом.

***

Триумфа не получилось. Цирк разваливался на глазах, и Питер Гиллем рушился вместе с ним. За каким-то чертом покинув Брикстон, он бродил по руинам и по туннелям кротовых нор, в прямом смысле отметившим путь Билла Хейдона от младшего офицера до теневого главы службы. Смотрел, как команды Тоби Эстерхази выламывают стенные панели и вытаскивают провода прослушки. Как в архиве жалко чихающие девочки утилизируют сотни и сотни некогда считавшихся важными документов. Наблюдал за Джорджем Смайли и отмечал с болью, как тот, лучившийся всего несколько дней назад легким (и оправданным, с точки зрения Питера) тщеславием, начинает потихоньку превращаться в осторожно ступающего робота с мутными глазами. Казалось, Джорджа мучит бесконечная мигрень, и ему невыносимы резкие звуки, запахи, яркий свет. «Куда уж хуже», — думал Питер. Но хуже стало, когда Джордж оставил жене свою квартиру в Челси и перебрался на шестой этаж Цирка, в убогую комнатку за бывшим кабинетом Контроля. 

В день этого неприметного и символического переезда, заглянув лишь ненадолго в темную нору Смайли и тут же сбежав, Питер безобразно напился в пабе. А потом зачем-то поехал к Дэвиду, хотя Дэвид ясно дал понять, что не хочет больше его видеть. Ну а еще Дэвид ложился не позже девяти, потому что ему требовалось не меньше часа на дорогу до пригорода. И не любил визитов без предварительного звонка. И был зверски нужен Питеру, просто до безумия.

В этот вечер они нарушили все мыслимые нормы приличия, разговаривая в половине одиннадцатого прямо на крыльце дома Дэвида. Ругаясь, плача и хватая друг друга за лацканы. Питер чуть не свалился со ступенек в кусты, а Дэвид наверняка простудился в своей идиотской пижаме. А еще они раскурили сигарету Питера на двоих, словно подростки за школьной оградой. Но Дэвид не впустил его внутрь и остался непреклонен: раз Питер уже прогнал его один раз, чтобы защитить от своей работы, так пусть и дальше остается с ней в законном браке. Это решение не было продиктовано гордостью или обидой, он выносил его за время разлуки, озвучил по телефону во время их первого разговора с Питером, а потом повторил лично. 

Питер ничего не сказал на это, затушил сигарету о перила крыльца и сбежал от Дэвида на первом же подвернувшемся такси.

Его трясло всю дорогу, а утром он нашел себе дело в Индонезии, съездил в Париж за Тарром и чуть не сломал Тарру плечо, потому что тот вздумал требовать каких-то гарантий для своей семьи, дочери, бог весть что такое. 

— Радуйся, что тебе больше не грозит суд! — рычал на него Питер. — Знаешь, сколько бы ты схлопотал за дезертирство?

— Да уж представьте себе, знаю, мистер Гиллем, — отвечал Тарр, задом отходя в угол и покачивая рукой так, словно в ней был нож. — Только ведь без братца Тарра ваша контора отправилась бы в тартарары, простите за каламбур, а вы и не заметили бы, мальчики и девочки в теплых постельках. Лежали бы и ждали, пока монстр из-под кровати уйдет восвояси, а монстр тем временем подбирался к вашим пяткам. Ну неужели братец Тарр не заслужил хоть немножко свободы за такой подвиг?

— Знаю я твою свободу. Она тебе впрок не идет. 

— А это уж не вам судить, мистер Гиллем.

— А вот и мне. Я твой начальник, Рикки, не забывай об этом, пожалуйста.

Тарр посмотрел на него из угла, и выражение лица у него на мгновение стало таким, что Питер забеспокоился, нет ли на виске кровоточащей раны, не торчит ли топор из спины, не падает ли на него сбоку несгораемый шкаф. Но все, кажется, было в порядке, просто Тарр, как все безумцы, умел иногда прозревать внутренние раны.

— Вы б так и сказали, что решили развеяться, мистер Гиллем, — проговорил он ворчливо и пошел заваривать чай при помощи нечеловечески грязной электроплитки.

— Мы едем в Джакарту работать, а не развлекаться, — попытался уточнить Питер.

— А я что сказал? — удивился Тарр. И спросил деловито: — Вам с сахаром или с джемом? Если с сахаром, то у меня только тростниковый рафинад, его всего два кубика осталось. А джем с инжиром — и порядочная, смею вас заверить, гадость...

— Чашку помой, заклинаю, — пробормотал Питер — и повалился в кресло.

***

И вот теперь скотина Тарр в своем неусыпном поиске развлечений и в стремлении вытащить начальника из тоски, привел его бог весть куда. В курильню опиума, в приют сектантов, в бордель для извращенцев с карлицами и калеками — Питер уже готов был предположить самое худшее.

Согнувшись пополам, чтобы не удариться о низкую притолоку, он нырнул в дверь вслед за яванцем. Его обняла темнота, откуда-то пахнуло благовониями, и он пошел на свет, уверенный, что госпожой окажется сморщенная старуха с отвисшей нижней губой. К губе будет точно приклеена тоненькая трубка. А в трубке будет дымиться самая забористая из трав. Старуха предложит какую-нибудь дорогостоящую и незаконную ерунду, Питер ответит «Нет» и на этом все закончится...

Тарр шел следом и едва не насвистывал от удовольствия.

...Она была пожилой, красивой и пожилой, уж точно не старухой. У нее было правильное и чистое европеоидное лицо, тускло-золотые волосы, пышная прическа «боб», и больше всего из всех знакомых Питера она напоминала Энн Смайли, постаревшую лет на десять и изрядно озлобившуюся.

Благовониями в ее кабинете пахло от одной единственной курительной палочки, больше же ничего, имеющего хоть какой-то национальный колорит, здесь не было. Чистые стены, пластиковый стол со стеклянным покрытием, перекидной календарь, кушетка у окна — и низкий стул, на который она указала Тарру. Тот раскланялся, будто на светском приеме:

— Благодарю, госпожа Вандерберг. Спасибо, что приняли нас. Мне, наверное, лучше все-таки за дверью обождать?

— Дело ваше, — уронила она на правильном английском — и Тарр остался. — Фемке Вандерберг.

Питер пожал протянутую руку, недоумевая все сильнее. Он не чувствовал опасности, да и не верил, что Тарр способен на предательство, по крайней мере, не при этих обстоятельствах и не сейчас. Но и смысла встречи с госпожой Вандерберг не понимал. Вряд ли она могла оказаться полезной. Их с Тарром интересовала взрывчатка, которую из Саравака морем отправляли на границу с Тайландом, а потом дальше, по тропе Хо Ши Мина. И пожилая бельгийка, выглядящая, как супруга банкира, не смогла бы дать такую информацию, которую не раздобыли бы они сами.

— Миссис Вандерберг.

Питер зачем-то начал разглядывать ткань ее кремового пиджака. Только сейчас он понял, что в кабинете работает кондиционер.

— Вы ожидали увидеть цыганку-гадалку, мистер Гиллем? — спросила она насмешливо. — Однако я дипломированный психотерапевт, так что с точки зрения сертификатов и дипломов у меня полный порядок. 

— Думаю, мой приятель несколько преувеличил...

— Я не собираюсь проводить для вас сеансы психотерапии, не волнуйтесь. Мне нужна ваша рука и все ваше внимание. Десяти минут будет достаточно.

— Вы все-таки гадалка? — спросил Гиллем с очень глупым, надо полагать, видом.

— Но не цыганская...

А когда он, совсем обалдев от сказанного, от пути по узким улочкам и от внезапной прохлады, перевернул руку ладонью кверху, она крепко сжала его за пальцы и полоснула по мякоти тускло блеснувшим лезвием. Питер дернулся от неожиданности, но госпожа Вандерберг не выпустила его руку. Она прижалась носом, губами, языком к его ладони и быстро слизала текущую кровь. Питер почувствовал, как она приподнимает языком край царапины, растравляя ее, и все-таки сумел вырваться. 

За спиной оказалась кушетка, и он практически на нее свалился.

— Это ритуал морских даяков, кровожадного племени Борнео, — проговорила госпожа Вандерберг, облизывая заалевшие губы. — Я долго жила среди них, изучила их магию и анимизм...

Она выключила кондиционер и зажгла еще одну курительную палочку, поставив ее на стол.

— Питер Бернард Гиллем... Посмотрите на меня. Я больше не причиню вам боли. Напротив, я помогу вам справиться с вашей. 

Питер взглянул на нее удивленно, и она продолжила, сев на пол у его ног:

— Вы устали, вы так сильно устали, это чувствуется во вкусе крови, она у вас точно «Красная осень» с колотым льдом. Вы и без того были на пределе, но еще о чем-то мечтали, и тут предательство переломило вам хребет. Никто не предавал лично вас, но вы восприняли это слишком близко к сердцу... Все дело в любви, я права? Вы проваливаетесь в любовь, как под тонкий лед большой реки, тонете с головой, она для вас нечто вроде рыцарского самоотречения, она — повод стать лучше, а вовсе не самоцель. И когда любовь предает или оказывается слишком самоуглубленной и безответной, или когда не способна оценить ваших жертв, потому что современные люди — не рыцари, Питер Бернард, вы позволяете холоду реки, в которую упали, забраться вам под кожу и охватить ваше сердце. Вы не хотите бороться и не хотите понять... Почему вы не хотите понять, Питер Бернард?

Наверное, новая курительная палочка, которую она зажгла, была пропитана настойкой опиума или еще бог весть какой дрянью, потому что Питер совершенно потерял способность анализировать и сопротивляться. Госпожа Вандерберг держала его за руку, как держал в детстве доктор — или как тот почти забытый учитель в Хэрроу, который ничего не вел у младшекурсника Гиллема, но пришел на помощь, когда тому разбили голову мячом для регби. Питер схватился за ее ладонь, как хватался тогда, и перед его глазами с космической скоростью замелькали события и лица... Великолепный Билл Хейдон, ласково читающий ему нотации в маленьком кабинете-башенке на Кэмбридж-серкус. Билл, похожий на Лоуренса Аравийского, кумира Гиллема, а вовсе не на тех скучных приземленных шпионов, какими были родители Питера, каким боялся стать он сам... 

Потерянный Джордж Смайли после размолвки с Энн. И этот же Джордж, рассказывающий на лекции в Саррате нечто такое, отчего у Гиллема, хоть он прочел доклад заранее, широко распахиваются глаза. Будничный тон, беспомощное выражение лица, беспокойные пальцы, мнущие галстук... Перед Смайли хотелось упасть на одно колено и поцеловать ему руку, как вассал — своему сюзерену.

Дэвид с его тетрадками, с его залысинами, его мятным лосьоном. Упрямый Дэвид, мягкий Дэвид, невозможный, стыдящийся и бесстыдный... 

Питер не выдержал этой круговерти образов — и прижал ладонь к лицу, понимая, что размазывает кровь. Но крови не было — госпожа Вандерберг слизала все до капли.

— Вы слишком требовательны к себе — и от этого требовательны к другим, — шептала она Питеру на ухо, и ее не смущало, что он не в силах смотреть ей в глаза. — Но не стоит ли перестать заботиться о других и позволить позаботиться о вас? Вам ведь это нужно, как и всем. Нужно найти убежище в пути и переждать бурю, а потом восстановить силы — и двигаться дальше. Так делают мудрые путники. А те, что были глупы, погибают. Жалко будет, если это случится и с вами...

— Может, мне все-таки подождать снаружи? — услышал Питер, словно сквозь вату, дребезжащий голос Тарра. Тот, судя по всему, был в панике и уже жалел, что притащил начальника к этой даякской ведьме.

— Нет, вы останетесь, — властно сказала госпожа Вандерберг. — Вы ему нужны.

— Ох, — пробормотал Тарр, и в голосе было что-то вроде горечи, — ну вы и наплели тут...

Но, судя по скрипу кожаного сидения, он сел обратно, обхватил колени и принялся сверлить взглядом лежащего Питера, наверное, готовясь спасать от колдуньи, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Так что вы предпримете, Питер Бернард, — спросила тем временем госпожа Вандерберг, — когда выйдете отсюда в свою прежнюю жизнь? Позволите ли вы помогать себе? И попросите ли помощи, если будет отчаянно нужно? Без гордости, без обвинений... Сможете попросить?

— Это его сломает... — тихо уронил Тарр.

— Сильнее, чем теперь, его уже не сломать. Станет умней, если выкарабкается, вот и все.

— Но кому мне теперь верить? — спросил Питер, и сам удивился, каким слабым и беспомощным был его голос. — Мне теперь некому верить... 

Госпожа Вандерберг рассмеялась вдруг тихо и ласково.  
— А это уж пусть вам подскажет сердце. В этой жизни всегда требуется хоть кому-то доверять. Такие правила, Питер Бернард.

— Кто... Кто вам назвал мое второе имя? — прохрипел Питер, приподнимаясь и стараясь не опираться на ладонь с порезом по центру. — Это, может, и не самая секретная информация, но я не распространяюсь...

— А если подумать? У кого есть досье на всех в Цирке?

— О, нет, — сказал Питер, широко распахнув глаза. — О, нет!

— Я же сказал, будет интересно, сэр, — хмыкнул со своего стула у стены Тарр. И поднялся, чтобы помочь Гиллему встать с кушетки.

***

— Понимаете, сэр, есть такие люди, при которых не стесняются говорить о своих темных делишках и которым рассказывают все как на духу, — говорил Тарр, уничтожая уже второе блюдо с жареным рисом, потому что Питер ненавидел кокосовое молоко, а с кокосовым молоком тут готовили буквально все. — Это официанты, проститутки, портье, чистильщики обуви и таксисты, все эти неприметные мелкие людишки, до которых вы обычно не снисходите...

— Эй, полегче!

— Ну а старина Тарр снисходит, и еще как. Поэтому, пока вы потрошили банкиров и чиновников судоходной компании, старина Тарр спутался с некой девочкой, и девочка рассказала ему про белую гадалку из голландских кварталов. Мол, к ней заглядывал один из наших приятелей-меценатов, который настолько человеколюбив, что поставляет пластид С4 красным кхмерам через три подставные фирмы. Они тут все немножко сумасшедшие на этом дикарском острове, так что нет ничего удивительного, что бизнесмен не может начать ни одно предприятие, не заглянув к прорицательнице. Что делает Тарр? Тарр старается узнать об этой гадалке все, что возможно, подключает свои старые связи. И раскапывает удивительное. Мало того, что она белая и бельгийка по происхождению, хоть и родилась на Калимантане. Так она еще была замужем за американцем. И у нее был сын с двойным гражданством, вот так, мистер Гиллем. Сын, погибший во Вьетнаме. Подорвавшийся, как не трудно догадаться, на пластиде С4. 

— О, господи! — вырвалось у Питера. Может быть, от новости, а может от того, что аромат исчезающего в пасти Тарра риса щекотал ему ноздри и рождал чувство глубокой тоски в районе желудка.

— Ну а дальше я иду прямиком к старой карге Вандерберг. Меня уже предупредили, что эта леди настолько ценит себя и свое ремесло, что ни с кем не заговорит о деле, пока ей не заплатят за гадание. Ее помощник, Ираван, тот еще жук, но и к нему можно подобрать ключик... 

— Знать не желаю, как ты его подбирал.

— Точно, не желаете, — улыбнулся Тарр довольно. — Я этот народец хорошо знаю, так что с Ираваном не было никаких проблем. А вот старая бельгийка вымотала мне все нервы. Пришлось полежать у нее на кушетке и покаяться в грехах, как я даже перед священниками не каялся, даже перед папашей... Но зато потом, когда она услышала про наши дела с поставщиками пластида, она прямо загорелась желанием помочь. Прямо в душу лезть начала. Ну и я, не будь дураком, спрашиваю ее: «Мамаша Вандерберг, а ваш американский супруг жив еще?» — «Жив», — отвечает. — «А он случайно не на правительство работает или работал?» — «Ну, на правительство», — говорит. — «А если мы, — говорю, — притащим вам доказательство того, что это на ихние деньги совершаются основные закупки, потому что, понимаете ли, война такое дело, которое кое-кому на Капитолийском холме очень выгодно? Вы согласитесь нам рассказать пару историй, которые на сеансах ваших даякских камланий выболтал Лим Лайонг?» — «Я буду, — отвечает, — разговаривать об этом только с вашим начальником». А я уже понял, сэр, что она разговаривать начинает только после своих ритуалов, так ей кажется безопаснее. Ну, может, она и права... Кто с ней бодаться станет после такого?

— И ты поволок меня на заклание, ничего толком не объяснив? — Питер сурово постучал о стол двузубой вилкой.

— Ну а представьте, что бы вы устроили, если бы я сказал про гадалку и ее придурь? Как бы вы меня отметелили! Испортили бы все дело, между прочим. Потому что ничего бы из нее не вытряхнули.

— Ну а теперь мы набиты информацией о Лиме Лайонге под завязку, — усмехнулся Питер, чуть успокоившись. — Есть, что сообщить в Цирк. 

— И есть, за что Лайонга поджарить. Уступите первую скрипку в этом деле? Я мастер.

— Ну да, конечно. Не после твоего ли вмешательства половину информаторов убивают, а вторую раскалывают?

— Вот это было больно, мистер Гиллем.

— Ладно, прости. Но лучше уж этим займусь я.

— Ну хоть фонарь подержать позволите?

— Тарр?

— Что, мистер Гиллем?

— Ты зачем за мной увязался?

— Ну вот опять вы начинаете! — Тарр обиженно пожевал зубочистку. — Ведь это вы меня из Парижа выволокли за загривок, как паршивого щенка. А не я за вами бегал, так, к сведению.

— Ты мог отказаться. Почему поехал?

— Отказать? Вам? А можно было, что ли? — Тарр посмотрел на Питера, и глаза постепенно из насмешливых, с легкой сумасшедшинкой, стали серьезными. — Если честно, я не столько Цирку хотел пригодиться, сколько вам. У вас такое на лице написано было... Как будто вы собрались в саму преисподнюю и ищете проводника. Ну а лучше Тарра, подумал я, вам проводника не отыскать, я сам там был не единожды и знаю все закоулки. Вы ж и один бы поехали, с вас бы сталось. В общем, думаю, нельзя мистера Гиллема бросать в такое время. Пропадет, думаю, наш оксбриджский мальчик... Простите, если обидел.

— Да нет, — задумчиво сказал Питер. — Не обидел... 

Он посидел еще немного, покачивая вилкой, а потом посмотрел на Тарра уже иначе, без маски страдания на лице:

— Слушай, ну может ты, как местный, мне подскажешь: они делают что-нибудь без этого чертова кокосового молока? И без креветок?

— И без специй, и без риса, и без бананов, и без имбиря? Вам в закусочную надо, мистер Гиллем, идите уж в «Джонни Рокетс», а я тут доужинаю. Только учтите, там сплошной фритюр.

— Да ты издеваешься!

— Хотя, знаете, если сняться с места сейчас и прикупить на рынке немного убоины, я смогу вам что-нибудь съедобное приготовить, мистер Гиллем. 

— Только без карри.

— Вы меня без ножа режете, сэр, да разве мыслимо готовить без карри? Хотя, если желаете... Ох, пропали бы вы без Тарра. Ведь совсем как малое дитя.

— А может ты и прав, — сказал Питер, поднимаясь из-за стола, но так тихо, что Тарр, даже со своим звериным слухом, его не услышал. — А может и пропал бы...

До закрытия последнего рынка, где можно было купить приличную курицу, оставалось полчаса, но они планировали успеть.


End file.
